My Wise Girl
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: I remember now. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. My wise girl.


**A/N Ok, this is for my best friend. Happy Birthday Soph, and I hope you enjoy your beloved Percabeth.**

 **Trigger warnings (normally I wouldn't do this, but there is some pretty hardcore stuff): suicide, gruesome death, ambushed down alley way, amnesia.**

 **WARNING! This is rated M, but for violence, and nothing else. Read at your own risk.**

 _Annabeth P.O.V._

I sighed as I cross another busy New York street. The search of Percy was still fruitless, and I had decided to visit a friend to clear my head. ' _Why does Julie have to live in the heart of one of the busiest cities in the world?_ ' I shook my head as I recalled the meeting with my old clear-sighted mortal friend.

 _Ding Dong! I heard a loud string of curses as a black-haired woman opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face._

" _Oh fu- Annie!" she proceeded to squealing my name loudly._

" _Juls, it's been ages!" I asked while attempting to breathe in the oxygen-depriving hug she had enveloped me in._

" _You're so skinny and bony Annie! Come on in, and I'll get Mama to cook up one of her famous dishes for dinner."_

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing our childhood together. It was well past midnight by the time I had reluctantly taken my leave. And here I was, ambling around New York City trying to find the meeting place I had agreed on with Argus. Of cour-

"Oof!" I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a figure knocking me over. I looked up to glare at the idiot who had walked into me, only to gasp as I took a closer look at his face.

There were some minor differences: an additional scar, longer hair, and that lock of grey hair identical to mine was slightly faded out. But it was definitely him.

It was Seaweed Brain.

"Percy!" I yelled excitedly as I tackled him to the cold concrete pavement. I ignored the surprised looks strangers flashed me as I squeezed him tightly as I started to yell at him,

"How dare you Perseus Jackson! How dare you just leave me just after I said yes, you stupid idiot! Do you know how worried I was?! How worried Thalia, Chiron, Nico, Grover, Hades all of Camp Half Blood and I have been?!" I started to whimper in his hair. The soothing scent of the sea was present, however faint. I smiled into his hair. He was here. He was going to come home. It will be alright. Tears of joy slowly dropped.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I stopped.

And turned to the same pair of eyes as the only one I love. Wh-

"I said, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he had such a look of utter surprise and bewilderment that I couldn't help the painful sounds escaping my slack jaw. He furrowed his raven black eyebrows until they were almost touching. Then, he shook his head as if to clear unwanted thoughts from his mind. He hesitantly pushed my broken form off his body and stood up, staring me in the eye.

"I'm very sorry: I have absolutely no memory of you, and I have to get on my way. Good night." He stated firmly before walking off in the direction he was previously headed.

 _Crick. Crick. Tinkle…._ I felt my bruised and bloodied heart reach the end of its miserable existence. Numbly I stood up, and wandered away to.. to…. I wasn't sure. The last thing I registered was the smooth _swish_ of my knife sheathing itself into my pale stomach delivered by a pair of confident arms that I faintly recognised as my own.

Percy's P.O.V.

' _What the hell?'_ I shook my heard again, the flow of weird day dreams filtering through my screwed up head. A smiling face. Blonde hair. A wise look.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ So lost in my thoughts I was, I didn't even notice the giant arm that pulled me down a dark alley way. I looked up in confusion as a group of giant… humans stared at my hungrily. I tried to look up to meet their eyes, but all I received was a headache.

' _Ok, this day is going from weird to really weird!'_ There were three unseen guys that slowly inched towards the back, until I was completely surrounded. There were at least eight all together, and I really didn't like my odds of making it out of this fight. Even with the kinda superpowers I've had since I woke up a couple of days ago, I highly doubted that I'll survive in a large group of giant people versus poor old Percy.

"H-hey guys. Ho-how's it going?" I stammered, and they laughed raucously.

"Little DEMIGOD think can make talk with US and get out ALIVE!" The leader boomed a deep tone, and I began to question whether he really was human. And, demigod?

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered seriously, and they started laughing even louder. By now the brick walls surrounding us were shaking and quivering.

"D-DEMIGOD THINK CAN F-FOOL CYCLOPSE WITH P-PETTY TRICK! HAHAHA!" They were stumbling over their words as the contagious laughter continued, before coming to a deadly silence. The wind rustled, and dead leaves swirled in a distracting tornado around me. They growled, and for a second, the mind mist cleared from their eyes, and I swear the single eye of the leader stared at me in pure hatred.

"DEMIGOD WILL PAY FOR DEATH OF BROTHER!" Before I could say anything, they all reached forward, grabbed a hold of various body parts, and PULLED.

I screamed until I felt my throat destroy itself as I felt the tiny veins attached snap, and the limbs dislocated themselves in a torturous 'SNAP!'. I saw red, the same shade as the substance that was oozing out of my body. They looked hungrily at the cascading liquid, and took a bit of the body part they were clutching. They took their time, and I wasn't sure they still remembered I was here. _They're Cyclops's._ The same soothing voice gently chided me in my head, as the leader grabbed a hold of a sword, and plunge it into a tender stop on my back. He took hold of my head, a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his ugly face.

"Bye-bye demigod hero. Tell Uncle Hades Gaea say hi." And just as he did earlier, he freed my head from it's mutilated body, and just before the world went black, I saw an drea- no. A memory. Of the blonde girl from earlier. A life-time's worth of memories flashed right before my eyes. A gentle woman smelling of sweats, A horned teenager, a car crash, the Minotaur, a lightning boat. Seemingly random memories played across my eyes. But there was one memory that I never wanted to forget. The blonde girl and I, underwater, in an enclosed bubble, and I had the best kiss of my life. She had smiled so beautifully.

Finally, everything faded into dark bliss.

I can remember now.

My name is Percy Jackson. I saved the world from the Titan Kronos. I have a mother named Sally Jackson and a step-dad named Paul Blofis who used to teach me. My father is Poseidon the sea god. My favourite colour is blue.

But most importantly of all, I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. My wise girl. She appeared next to me in a pale ethereal form, and I mirrored the grin on her face as I took her hand and we walked towards the Gates of the Underworld.

 _ **-Happy Birthday Sophie! Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
